Disney's Magical Quest 3 starring Mickey and Donald
Disney's Magical Quest 3 starring Mickey and Donald was the final game in the Magical Quest trilogy, released for the Super Famicom only in . Released late in the Super NES's life cycle, it was never released overseas until its Game Boy Advance incarnation. The game is mostly similar to its predecessors, The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse and The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie, but some new features are added. One of them is the possibility to play bonus games that are hidden in secret places. In the Game Boy Advance version, Mickey's eyebrows are removed during closeups because Mickey had a slightly short face change appearance in the 21st century Mickey Mouse cartoons. Plot Donald Duck's triplet nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie (who do not wear their traditional colors) play a prank on their uncle and hide in the attic in hope that he might calm down. They, however, are caught inside a magical book, which is controlled inside by King Pete. After knowing this, Mickey and Donald enter the book in order to find the duckling brothers and stop the evil Pete once more. According to the ending, Pete renounces his evil ways upon being defeated and becomes good. The costumes for Mickey and Donald, this time, are different from each other. The first costume for Mickey is a knight armor that has a shield and a punch glove that can hit in different directions, but it easily sinks when it falls in the water; Donald uses a wooden barrel as an armor and a metal bowl for a helmet, which can roll, uses a hammer that only attacks in an arc fashion, and can float when touching the water. Both costumes have a bar that fills over time. The strength of the attack (glove or hammer) depends on how much the bar has filled. The second costume involves using lumberjack climbing gear; both characters use a rope to catch enemies and throw them or latch in certain columns. the only difference is that Mickey lashes the rope in a straight lateral direction while Donald throws from up to bottom. The third and final costume is more different; Mickey is a magician that attacks with magical birds that fly straight forward. Donald uses a magic lamp that summons a genie's hand that can shoot magic or serve as a platform so that Mickey can step on it. Note *If you lose all of your lives on the 7th level after getting to the final boss King Pete (or any of the first 3 bosses), you start back from the beginning of the level. Gallery Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Stage Clear 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Huey 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Huey 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Huey 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Map 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Screenshot 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Stage Clear 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Screenshot 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 4.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 4.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 6.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 7.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 8.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 9.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 10.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 11.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 12.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 13.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 14.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Screenshot 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Screenshot 4.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Stage Clear 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Stage 4 Narration 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Stage 4 Narration 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Stage 4 Narration 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Stage 4 Narration 4.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Stage 4 Narration 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Stage 4 Narration 6.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Screenshot 5.png Kingpete.jpg|The Final Boss King Pete Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Disney games by Capcom Category:1995 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:2006 video games Category:Donald Duck video games